


at the end of the day

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha! Tsukishima, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Getting Together, M/M, Omega! Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Tsukishima Kei tries to figure out how to deal with an aggravating, albeit gorgeous, Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	at the end of the day

**Author's Note:**

> Every Kurotsuki omegaverse fic has Kuroo as an alpha and Tsukki as an omega, so I wanted to switch things up a bit! 
> 
> Written for Kurotsuki Week 2016 Days 7/8: bond

Tsukishima hadn't thought much of Nekoma before their first practice match. For the most part, they were as loud and rambunctious as the idiots on his own team, and even when the match had begun, their playing styles didn't seem particularly flashy or complex. 

However, as Tsukishima continued to jump and spread his arms into blocks, he noticed a more deft hand conducting the other team's plays. After yet another spike flew in between his arms and slammed down onto Karasuno's side of the court, Tsukishima began to reconsider Nekoma.

He watched their captain and setter confer on the opposite side of the net. They both caught his gaze and whispered even more, and Tsukishima reddened upon being caught. Those two seemed to be the main brains of the team, and by the looks of it, they were doing exactly what Tsukishima was trying to do: sizing up their opponent and adapting quickly to the situation. The only problem was that they were doing it better.

Tsukishima was thoroughly frustrated by the time the match was over, Nekoma winning both sets in a row. Their defense was impeccable, what with their captain's blocks and libero's receives, and considering Karasuno's own dismal defense, it wasn't surprising when Nekoma pulled ahead. Tsukishima wasn't especially rankled until he was face to face with the captain himself, both of them in the vanguard towards the end of the last set. He blocked with annoying ease and skill, and his smirk riled up the blonde more than he cared to admit. The third year was just as perceptive and intelligent as Tsukishima was, and Tsukishima hated it. Worse, when Tsukishima had taken a deep breath to calm himself down-he wouldn't submit to becoming as hot-blooded as Hinata and Kageyama- he caught a whiff of a sweet, musky scent that set his nerves on fire. The captain was an omega.

Of course, while Karasuno was preparing to leave, the last person Tsukishima wanted to see approached him. Kuroo Tetsurou introduced himself and then kindly proceeded to taunt Tsukishima about how he wasn't a stupid, overly-enthusiastic high schooler, as if that was a desirable trait. Already on edge after the match, Tsukishima rolled his eyes and stalked away, putting on his head phones to ward off any other obnoxious, attractive omegas. Tsukishima hoped that would be the end of that.

\- - -

Things changed at the training camp. The falling out with Yamaguchi left Tsukishima the loneliest he had been for as long as he remembered. He had always had either Akiteru or Yamaguchi as a support, and now both of them were cut off. However, now it felt like Kuroo was always around him, whether he was shoulder to shoulder with him at dinner while urging him to eat or placing his warm and calloused hands on Tsukishima's body as he guided him into better blocking positions. Tsukishima wasn't sure how he was supposed to be handling this development.

Of course, he could have avoided most of this if he hadn't risen up to Kuroo's taunts outside the third gym, but, well. Coach _had_ recommended him to Nekoma's captain anyways. If anything, he could always blame his competitive alpha nature-not that stereotypes like that were even applied in the first place these days. And why would he be competing with an omega in the first place? No, Tsukishima was falling for Kuroo's jibes-and for Kuroo himself- solely because it was _Kuroo_. Sure, he was infuriating and pushed all of Tsukishima's buttons, but Tsukishima still felt the need to impress him and actually try for once. Even when Kuroo had pissed him off that one time and apologized to Daichi (since Tsukishima had slammed the door in his face when Kuroo tried to apologize to him directly), Tsukishima couldn't find it in himself to not slip back into the third gym after regular practice.

They exchanged numbers right before Tsukishima left to return to Miyagi, and Tsukishima was secretly glad when Kuroo actually kept in touch with him. It started from occasional texts and small talk to Skype calls that stretched deep into the night, until the only sound left was one-or both-of them snoring into the microphone. It was easy to talk to Kuroo, and even easier to indulge in comfortable silences while they both did homework in a way that Yamaguchi's constant chatter never was. Tsukishima found himself too excited to see Kuroo's name on his phone screen whenever he got a text, and he cursed the fluttering of his heart whenever the small green check appeared next to his name on Skype.

_Kuroo-san [16:18] : [attachment] tsukki!!!_

_Kuroo-san [16:19] : the gray one reminds me of you_

Tsukishima opened the attachment to see 4 drawings of cats with banners draped around them. The gray cat was adorned with a gracious "Fuck off". Well then.

_Me [16:21] : Should I be flattered?_

_Kuroo-san [16:24] : that's your decision, cupcake, but I'd say yes （＾ω＾）_

Tsukishima felt his cheeks burn and opted not to respond, turning instead to his ever growing pile of homework that he had insistently been ignoring in favor of talking to Kuroo.

Tsukishima expected at least a few pestering messages from Kuroo when he collapsed into his bed that night and was planning on texting him until one of them fell asleep, as per usual-but for some reason, not a single text from Kuroo followed the cute cat pictures. He had probably done the same as Tsukishima and decided to do study, so Tsukishima didn't dwell on it.

\- - -

Four days and zero texts later, and Tsukishima was beginning to dwell on it. Did he make Kuroo angry at him? He couldn't think of anything particularly mean he had said recently, but he guessed that his personality was pretty shit anyways. Maybe Kuroo had realized that and decided that Tsukishima and his perpetual pessimism and sarcasm weren't worth it. Tsukishima's days were beginning to feel strangely empty. He constantly checked his phone for notifications instinctively, but it seemed like Kuroo had completely shut him out.

Tsukishima felt pathetic as he logged into Skype for the millionth time and waited for Kuroo to log on. Still nothing. Was Kuroo targeting Tsukishima specifically, or were all of his friends being ignored?

By the fifth day, Tsukishima figured that he should quit hiding and stalking his crush and just _ask_ him what was going on.

_Me [11:03] : hey. is everything alright? haven't heard from you for a while._

_Me [11:05]: if it was something I said, I'm sorry._

_Me [14:40]: the cats were cute, by the way._

Nothing.

\- - -

Tsukishima nearly dropped his phone when it displayed a message from Kuroo after a week of no contact.

_Kuroo-san [19:51]: sorry about ditching you so suddenly. did you miss me? uwu_

Tsukishima almost screamed-whether in relief or in fury, he wasn't quite sure. Here he had been freaking out over Kuroo hating him and never talking to him again, and the little fucker just sparked up conversation again like nothing ever went out of place.

_Me [19:52]:where have you been? are you okay?_

_Kuroo-san [19:55]: everything's fine. I was just in heat. Sorry for worrying you._

_Oh._ That explained everything, why Kuroo had stopped talking to him so suddenly and for so long. Tsukishima chastised himself for not figuring it out. He was painfully aware of Tetsurou's status as an omega, and he felt childish for getting so fretful over something that should have been so obvious.

_Kuroo-san [20:00]: do you have any plans next weekend?_

_Me [20:04]: not really. why?_

_Kuroo-san [20:06]: i was thinking that i might come down to sendai. can't this weekend because i have a lot of school stuff to make up, but i should be caught up by then._

_Kuroo-san [20:09]: besides, i want to see you. It's been a while._

_Me [20:11]: oh._

_Kuroo-san [20:20]: you don't have to sound too enthusiastic, tsukki. it's fine._

_Me [20:22]: no_

_Me [20:23]: Skype me_

Tapping his finger impatiently, Tsukishima logged into his laptop and waited for Kuroo to call.

"Hey," Kuroo greeted him quietly. The resolution was grainy, but Tsukishima still took notice of the fatigue in Kuroo's eyes. He had never looked as tired to Tsukishima as he did now, not even after grueling matches or exam week. His rested head down upon his folded arms, looking up through the web cam at Tsukishima blearily. His heat must've ended mere hours ago, and it definitely seemed to have taken a toll on him.

"Come over. Please. Stay at my house for the night." Tsukishima couldn't believe he was saying this; he wasn't sure what exactly he was planning to tell Kuroo in the first place, but he definitely didn't mean for it to come out so _desperate._

"Are you sure?"

"Kuroo."

Kuroo stayed quiet, for once. He was staring at Tsukishima, and Tsukishima felt squeamish under his piercing gaze.

"You were the one that asked in the first place," Tsukishima grumbled. Kuroo took a deep breath, then nodded.

\- - -

_This isn't a date._

Tsukishima kept telling himself that as he waited at the train station the following weekend. He was nervous to see Kuroo again after so long. Things were undoubtedly different between them from when they last saw each other months ago, and Tsukishima was worried that things might be awkward in person.

Kuroo arrived on time and looked more beautiful than Tsukishima could have imagined. His laptop camera didn't do the older man justice. It was strange being able to see Kuroo like this, all dressed up rather than in his home clothes or volleyball uniform, and Tsukishima admired his sharp jawline and fine eyelashes for the first time.

Tsukishima showed him around town, his heart beating rapidly at Kuroo's small smiles and laughs. The atmosphere was slightly tense in between them, but there was also a familiar solace in Kuroo's presence.

"Ice cream?" Kuroo asked, gesturing to a dainty little cart on the side of the road. As Kuroo reached into his pocket for his wallet to pay for his cone, Tsukishima pushed his hand away.

"I'll pay. You already had to get a train ticket, so..." Tsukishima totally just made this into a date.

Kuroo grinned but didn't move to stop Tsukishima.

"Well aren't you quite the gentleman." Tsukishima blushed and turned away, handing over a few hundred yen and leading Kuroo to a nearby park bench. They talked as they ate, and Tsukishima found himself more comfortable than he would've liked. He found himself speechless when Kuroo casually wiped off a bit of ice cream from the corner of his mouth, but Kuroo simply continued the conversation as if nothing was amiss.

_Fuck._

\- - -

They were in Tsukishima's bedroom after eating dinner, Kuroo sitting on the edge of his bed as if he owned the room while Tsukishima stood before him. Kuroo had charmed his parents effortlessly, of course. He sounded like he actually had his life together: captain of the volleyball team, excelling in advanced classes, and already accepted to several of the universities he had applied to. His mother had seemed surprised that her Kei had been able to befriend someone like him, especially with the age difference and distance between them. Frankly, Tsukishima was surprised too.

Tsukishima fiddled with his fingers nervously before steeling himself to finally ask Kuroo the question that had been haunting him for months now.

"Are you seeing anyone right now?"'

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. His face was set, and Tsukishima couldn't discern his expression.

"No."

Kuroo continued to watch him, his gaze predatory in the way that he was observing Tsukishima's every movement. Tsukishima exhaled deeply and stepped forward to take one of Kuroo's hands into his own.

"May I court you, Tetsurou?" He kept his eyes trained on Kuroo's, trying to keep a semblance of composure. Kuroo's fingers tightened slightly around his.

"I've never had an alpha younger than me try to court me," Kuroo murmured softly. He turned over their joined hands and brushed his lips against the top of Tsukishima's palm. Tsukishima bit his lower lip but didn't pull his hand away.

"Is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."

\- - -

"You _like_ him."

_"Mom."_

Tsukishima's mother laughed as she helped him fold up the futon that Kuroo had slept on last night. Tsukishima had dropped Kuroo off at the train station and saw him off this morning. His cheek still burned from where Kuroo had pressed a kiss onto it right before he sprinted off to board the train. Tsukishima hadn't had any time to react before Kuroo was gone, and he remembers touching the cheek as if he had never felt his face before.

"What, am I wrong?"

Tsukishima sighed. "I asked to court him last night."

The blue triceratops figurine that his mother had been adjusting clattered to the floor as she gaped at him.

"Kei! Did-did he accept?"

Tsukishima nodded, stubbornly avoiding eye contact with her as he made his bed.

"I think I'll go visit him next weekend, if that's alright."

"Of course it is! What are you going to buy him?"

"I have to buy him something?"

"I forget that you haven't done this before," his mother said, looking up at her son with her hands on her hips.

"Just get him flowers, at least."

Kei was mortified at the prospect of showing up to Kuroo's house with _flowers._

"No."

\- - -

Here he was a week later, hands laden with a bouquet of pink peonies and waiting in front of Kuroo Tetsurou's home in Tokyo. He held his breath as the door opened, constricting the stems tighter in his grasp.

"Hi, Tsukki- oh," Kuroo said, eyes widening when he caught sight of the flowers.

"You're literally the cutest person in the world."

"Please don't ever say that again and just take the damn flowers." Tsukishima could feel his face burning, and he was sure that he was redder than the Nekoma jacket that Kuroo was currently wearing.

Kuroo beamed and took the peonies from him. "I'll go stick these in a vase real quick, and then we can go out."

Tsukishima waited outside the front door for a minute or so, and then Kuroo returned and led him down the street by the arm. Tsukishima was excited to see Tokyo, but he was even more excited to be here with Kuroo. He indulged in the way Kuroo lit up whenever they passed one of his favorite stores, and Kuroo would ramble on about whatever memories he had attached to each place, whether it was buying Kenma a new game or attempting parkour with Bokuto in their first year.

"Thanks for coming up here for this. I had fun," Kuroo told him when they returned to his house. "You're making this seem like less of a courtship and more like two people just dating and actually enjoying each other's company."

Tsukishima frowned. "What have the other alphas been like when they were after you?"

With a shrug, Kuroo responded, "They just made me uncomfortable. It was like they were trying too hard to show that they were some big, strong alpha that'll be able to take care of me and shit. Not that I don't want someone to take care of me sometimes, I like nice things-"

"I'll keep that in mind," Tsukishima smirked, causing Kuroo to glare at him.

"Anyways, as I was saying, other alphas were just pompous and fake and annoying and were only into me for my ass."

"What ass?"

"I'm trying to talk about why I like you, you dick, oh my god."

Kuroo placed his hands on Tsukishima's waist and pulled him in close, the omega's back pressed up against the front door of his home. Kuroo tilted his head up slightly to press his lips against Tsukishima's. Tsukishima glided his fingers over Kuroo's neck before threading his fingers through Kuroo's hair. Their mouths moved against each other's slowly, and Tsukishima let out a small groan when Kuroo nipped at his bottom lip. They pulled away after a few moments, breathless and lips swollen.

"Thanks, again," Kuroo murmured.

Tsukishima brushed Kuroo's fringe out of his face and smiled, his hand resting on Kuroo's jaw. He kissed Kuroo again and then stepped back.

"I'll see you around, then."

Kuroo nodded and opened the door to his house. Tsukishima turned to walk towards the train station, hiding his smile into the folds of his scarf.

He would bring roses next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I felt pretty iffy about this work but I figured that I'd post it anyways since it's Kurotsuki week *shrugs* kudos, comments, and concrit are always appreciated


End file.
